<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【勋兴】《矜持》 by xxqh9410</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25281325">【勋兴】《矜持》</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxqh9410/pseuds/xxqh9410'>xxqh9410</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Minor Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:22:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25281325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxqh9410/pseuds/xxqh9410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>勋兴</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【勋兴】《矜持》</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>《矜持》</p><p> </p><p>文/夏序清和草未歇</p><p> </p><p>1</p><p>热浪随着窗隙涌进来，裹挟着一些夏天独有的空气味道。虽然大家都说不清楚阳光是什么味道，却总是愿意形容其为，太阳的味道。<br/>正午是一天里最热的时候，连大树的影子都不偏不倚只盖住了自己的脚下，遑论周边。<br/>蝉鸣在耳边聒噪，说来也神奇，这群小家伙总是让人看不清楚到底藏身何处，却偏偏那声响就能无孔不入。</p><p>张艺兴反手把窗户拍上，将外头的空气同蝉鸣一起，隔绝在了窗外。<br/>屋子里陡然安静下来，四下无声。<br/>桌上的闹钟悄无声息的走着，张艺兴把手中的笔转了两下，揉了揉眼睛。<br/>咣当一下，手中的笔滑脱掉在桌上。<br/>张艺兴动作迟缓了一拍，伸手去拿笔的时候突然觉得，利用午休时间写作业真不是个高明的主意。</p><p>张艺兴轻轻推开椅子起身，轻手轻脚走到冰箱前，从里头拿出了一瓶橘子汽水。<br/>噗嗤～ 瓶盖拧开的瞬间，瓶子里不安分的气体像是得到了指令，在瓶壁上四处冲撞。<br/>冰箱还未阖上，里头的凉气落在张艺兴的身上。</p><p>张艺兴是个好学生。<br/>就是标准意义上那种。<br/>他至此仅有的叛逆大概就是，在从冰箱里拿汽水的时候，故意在敞开着的冰箱门前打开，喝掉一半再离开。<br/>就好像站在冰箱前喝的汽水，都更有滋味。</p><p>客厅里有个钟，张艺兴一手拎着瓶子，一手关上冰箱门，动作正好卡到秒针的咔哒声。<br/>他靠在冰箱上，静静听了会儿。<br/>时间的流逝一向说来飘渺，可在这种时候倒是一下子具象了起来。<br/>咔哒咔哒，一分一秒都不会回头。</p><p> </p><p>张艺兴没愣几分钟的神，一阵急促的门铃声把他从走神里唤了起来。<br/>张艺兴把手中的瓶子放在桌上，准备去开门。<br/>抬眼看了眼时间，又转头回去，先从冰箱里又拿出一瓶汽水放好，才往门口走去。</p><p> </p><p>“怎么这么慢？”门一打开，吴世勋的脸出现在张艺兴面前，张艺兴撇了撇嘴，身子往边上让了让。<br/>吴世勋轻车熟路的进了张艺兴家，坐到沙发上，“阿姨不在？”<br/>张艺兴关上门，把餐桌上的汽水瓶递到吴世勋手上，“嗯，今儿中午值班。”<br/>瓶身因为在外头待了几分钟，面儿上凝起层水雾来，给张艺兴手上也留下了一片湿滑。<br/>吴世勋拧开瓶盖，仰起脖子的时候能看到少年清晰的喉结和洁白的颈子，咕咚咕咚，瓶里瞬间少了一半。<br/>张艺兴像是司空见惯，再没说什么，把吴世勋留在原地，自己折身回房间收拾课本。</p><p>吴世勋放下瓶子，跟在张艺兴后面，“那你不早说，中午还不来我家吃饭啊？”<br/>张艺兴把书和本子一个个码好，“怪麻烦的。”<br/>吴世勋扣了一下门把下头的金属零件，“有什么可麻烦的，我还不是老过来吃饭。”<br/>张艺兴把整成一摞的书本在桌上重重磕了一下，嘁了一声。</p><p> </p><p>他和吴世勋家楼上楼下，<br/>两家的妈妈是多年闺蜜。<br/>这就造成了当年在怀张艺兴和吴世勋的时候，姐俩儿曾经约定下一辈的时候一定要结成儿女亲家。<br/>哪知，两个都是小子。<br/>婚事的事就此作罢，两小孩小的时候还经常被大人们拿出这件事来调侃。<br/>年岁渐大了，倒也不说了。</p><p> </p><p>张艺兴像是拖着步子似的往外走，吴世勋站在门口，习以为常的在张艺兴走到自己跟前的时候，伸出手，接过张艺兴手上那摞。<br/>“哟呵，这么多，你是要冲击清北是不是？”吴世勋掂了掂，嘴上讥诮着，脚下却跟着张艺兴的步子。<br/>张艺兴先他一步在门口穿鞋，“你呢？职业技术学院？”</p><p>不知道怎么回事，张艺兴的校服T恤总像是大着一号，穿在身上晃里晃荡。<br/>少年的身板偏偏单薄，弯腰的时候，吴世勋的目光顺着领口往里飘。<br/>“啧，衣服穿好没就往外跑。”张艺兴不知道一脸不爽的吴世勋在发什么神经。<br/>“你是不是看我不顺眼啊，我最近天天这么穿。”张艺兴看着吴世勋抱着自己的书，颇为体贴的把吴世勋的鞋子拿到吴世勋脚边。<br/>“怪碍眼的。”吴世勋嘟囔了一句，匆匆穿好鞋子。</p><p> </p><p>按电梯的时候，张艺兴也还是摸不着头脑。<br/>他和吴世勋从小就在一个学校，一直读到高中。<br/>这一点使得两个人吧，不管愿意不愿意都得一起去上学。<br/>最近张艺兴总觉得，不知道吴世勋是不是觉得自己有些烦。</p><p>张艺兴在这边兀自出神，叮~<br/>电梯到了，吴世勋伸手拽了拽张艺兴衣角，“走啦～我的大小姐。”<br/>张艺兴不满的看了吴世勋两眼，却没有反击。</p><p> </p><p>大小姐这个戏称也来自于那场指腹为婚的闹剧，<br/>吴世勋揪着明明比他大，却看起来比自己瘦弱的张艺兴，“咦，不是说你应该是个丫头吗？”<br/>张艺兴一脸愤懑，“你才该是丫头！”<br/>吴世勋恶劣的揉了揉张艺兴的头顶，“就是你。”</p><p>张艺兴的头被吴世勋抵着，手要够着去打人，未果。正想着反击方式，却被吴世勋单手将脖子圈住，“嗨，那就不叫你丫头了，叫你大小姐吧。”<br/>张艺兴从小抗议到大，一开始是在武力上无法获胜，后来就无所谓了。<br/>随这个小子怎么叫算了。</p><p> </p><p>出了楼门，炙烤感扑面而来。<br/>烈日落在身上吧，真是有种铁板烧的感觉。<br/>关于夏天的记忆怎么会美好呢，张艺兴腹诽，倒满是因为炎热而弄得浑身臭烘烘。<br/>吴世勋抱着一沓书走在前面，张艺兴刻意放慢了步子，躲在吴世勋影子里。<br/>不消一会儿，吴世勋就发现了他的企图，却没说什么。<br/>两人保持着一前一后。<br/>“哎，你什么时候开始高过我的啊？”张艺兴把手举过头顶，和吴世勋比了比。<br/>吴世勋在前头笑，“高过你很久了诶。”</p><p>张艺兴轻轻嗯了一声，再没说什么，低着头走在吴世勋的影子里，想要被他全然笼罩住。<br/>自己躲在吴世勋庇佑里，心安理得的享受着这一点点的凉意。<br/>“一会儿进校门了之后就我自己拿吧？”吴世勋脚步放慢了些，张艺兴才意识到走到了马路边上。<br/>步子戛然而止，两个人一下子都沉寂下来。</p><p>吴世勋眯眼数着红绿灯的倒数，脚尖在道沿儿上踢了几下，“就帮你拿到班里呗。”</p><p> </p><p>张艺兴下意识里想拒绝，现在的小孩吧好像都有个雷达，能敏锐的感觉到班里一些气息。<br/>自己和吴世勋每天一起上下学，东西还被吴世勋帮忙拿着，落在别人眼里少不得说闲话。</p><p>其实他倒是没什么的。</p><p>只是吴世勋这个人，在学校人气未免太旺了些，他总是在想，自己不必要为了吴世勋担些莫名的名头，让自己被当成假想敌，多些无端的责难。<br/>而且吴世勋最可恶的地方在于，自己一副丝毫不清楚的样子。把他架在这个似是而非的尴尬暧昧位子上，真的是个混小子。</p><p> </p><p>眼看着红灯就要结束，两个人并排站着，张艺兴破天荒的说得坦荡，“我怕有人要得红眼病，又拿我当眼中钉。”<br/>吴世勋失笑，“谁啊。”<br/>张艺兴耸耸肩，“喜欢你的人多了去了，上次有个姑娘塞巧克力塞错到你同桌的桌里，竟然发现里头已经放了一盒。”<br/>吴世勋偏了偏头，示意张艺兴过马路，“我不是都给人退回去了嘛，再说了，谁敢欺负你。”<br/>张艺兴步子又慢了下来，“你啊，不都是你一直在欺负我。”</p><p>也就这么你一言我一语的，说话间就到了校门口。眼看着人渐多了起来，张艺兴向吴世勋摊开手，“给我。”<br/>吴世勋无奈，重重的把书都放在张艺兴手上。</p><p> </p><p>张艺兴还站在原地不动，吴世勋单手叉腰，“大小姐，快迟到了。”<br/>原本张艺兴存着一些要和吴世勋保持一点距离进学校的，看着吴世勋一副不和自己一起不罢休的架势，他轻轻叹口气，跟着吴世勋一起进去。</p><p> </p><p>教学楼后有个小花园，穿过一个长廊才能走到入口。他们班在后楼，他们总习惯着从这边上去。<br/>长廊原本只是光秃秃的柱子，却因为爬山虎的肆虐，大有遮天蔽日的架势。<br/>人走在里头，郁郁葱葱的绿植营制了一个天然的棚顶，倒是一下子清凉不少。<br/>吴世勋随着张艺兴的步伐，慢慢走，瞥到张艺兴的表情，不知道他在想什么呢，“哎，你是不是有喜欢的人了？”<br/>张艺兴没有搭话，一声不吭的往楼梯上走。</p><p>吴世勋讨了个没趣不再言语，原本连上楼梯都要三步并作两步，今儿倒是稀奇，慢吞吞的。<br/>张艺兴抱着书在前头，一过拐角，就到了班级的那层，先于吴世勋一步的从教室后门进了班里。</p><p>张艺兴坐在第二排，吴世勋坐在倒数第一排。<br/>不经意的往吴世勋位子上瞥了一眼，张艺兴饶有兴趣的停下了脚步。<br/>吴世勋跟在后面也进来了，不知道张艺兴站在自己位子面前干嘛。<br/>正待要开口，看到张艺兴冲着桌面努努嘴，“呶，给你的。”<br/>眼角眉梢的神情完全就像是在佐证：你看，我刚才在路上说得没错吧？</p><p>吴世勋白了张艺兴一眼，把粘得那张便利贴从杯子上拿下来，看了两眼，“边伯贤？哪班的？”</p><p> </p><p>2</p><p>吴世勋抬头正好对上张艺兴的目光，顿时觉得脸上火辣辣的，把便利贴团成一团，反手丢进了教室后门边的垃圾桶里。<br/>张艺兴还没来得及说什么，上课铃声骤然响起，于是转身快步走回自己的位子上。</p><p>哄哄闹闹的一阵脚步声之后，教室沉寂了下来。<br/>后门大开着，才被值日生拖过的地面，水迹半干不干的，在教室地板上，留下不规则的印记。<br/>吴世勋把头枕在肘弯上，每天一到这个点儿他就开始困。<br/>数学老师在台上讲什么他都觉得自己听不到了，只能看得到老师涂了浅茶色口红的嘴唇在那里张合。</p><p>面前高高的一堆书，其实挡住了老师能够看到自己的大半，在这固若金汤的“堡垒”中，吴世勋觉得自得其乐。<br/>只是今天也不知怎么了，连对同桌连一句：“老师来了叫我。”都没有交代，就被睡意支配了头脑，睡了过去。</p><p>张艺兴埋着头做笔记，不知怎么脑子里突然闪过吴世勋手上那个便利贴，<br/>其实边伯贤他认识，一起学过奥赛，没说过话。<br/>是隔壁班一个聪明，又闹腾的小孩。</p><p>趁着老师写板书的时候，张艺兴回头，偷眼看了看吴世勋。<br/>果然，没有看到半点人影。<br/>想来也知道大概脑袋埋在他的书墙后面，早就已经做上了美梦。<br/>耳朵里有一句每一句的听着老师分析数学题，手上动作也没停着，飞快的转着笔。张艺兴想，最近脑子像是装了浆糊，干啥都心不在焉。<br/>当然，他本人的心事，还处于不敢向任何人吐露的阶段。</p><p>吴世勋睡得并不安稳，哪怕知道在数学课上永远不会被要求起来听课。<br/>这个罕见温柔的数学老师，在知悉了吴世勋在学校的表现之后，对他提出的唯一要求仅仅是，安静待着。<br/>上身趴在桌子上，他耳朵里装着周遭的响动，身子却一动也不想动。</p><p> </p><p>直到下课铃再次响起，他被一阵敲击桌子声吵醒，“干嘛？”<br/>吴世勋臭着脸，看到来人拉了前座的椅子坐下，撑着头看着自己。<br/>乌黑的顺毛打理得服帖，笑起来眼睛弯弯的，吴世勋双手撑着桌面，“你谁啊？找我干嘛？”<br/>看到面前的人弹了两下桌上的杯子，“我送你的奶茶不喜欢吗？”<br/>吴世勋扶额，“哦，你就是那边什么…”<br/>边伯贤也不生气，“边伯贤，隔壁三班的。”<br/>吴世勋觉得有些尴尬，挠了挠头，“还有什么事？”<br/>边伯贤摊手，“给个电话号码呗？”</p><p>吴世勋啧了一声，正想拒绝，不知道张艺兴的脑袋突然从哪里窜出来，“他号码？来来，我给你我给你。”<br/>“张艺兴。”吴世勋把张艺兴的领口后边抓住，像提住了一个小狗狗。<br/>边伯贤见状起身，临出门的时候，回头瞅了一眼，看到张艺兴对自己挤了下眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>张艺兴扑腾了两下，被吴世勋放下来。<br/>“哎，你这个人怎么回事。”张艺兴整理着自己的领口，一边皱眉。<br/>倒是吴世勋觉得无语，“你随便把我联系方式给别人还有理了。”<br/>张艺兴抬眼看着两手交叠在胸前的吴世勋，“人家成绩很好的，多交流有助于你成绩提高。”<br/>吴世勋一下子笑出声，“有病吧，我跟你厮混了十几年，怎么成绩都没好过。”<br/>张艺兴挑眉，“爱情的力量是…”<br/>“可他妈闭嘴吧。”吴世勋锤了一下桌面，张艺兴乖巧坐下。</p><p> </p><p>两个人一下子都不说话，吴世勋也纳罕，一个课间有什么长吗？<br/>平时玩的时候总觉得没几分钟就结束了。<br/>张艺兴垂了会儿头，“下午是不是篮球比赛？”<br/>吴世勋沉吟了会儿，不知道张艺兴意思，“嗯。”<br/>张艺兴长长哦了一声然后手指不知道在桌面上划拉什么，“你也去吧？”<br/>吴世勋单手撑着头，“我去。”<br/>张艺兴语气轻快了点，“那三班的朴灿烈也去吧？”<br/>吴世勋坐直身子，一下子拉开了和张艺兴之间的距离，靠在椅背上，打量着张艺兴，“你什么时候认识的朴灿烈？”<br/>张艺兴不接吴世勋的话头，“带着我呗，我主要是去看你，你知道吧？我给你买水。”</p><p>吴世勋看着张艺兴站起身，嘴角都带着笑意。<br/>转过身踏着上课铃声的节奏，向自己位置走去。<br/>吴世勋抓起桌上的奶茶，狠狠嘬了两口。</p><p> </p><p>傍晚大概是夏日里最好的光景，随着夕阳西斜，温度也降了下来，再带着点微风，好不惬意。<br/>北半球的夏天昼长夜短，这让贪玩的孩子像是平白多了些玩耍的时间。<br/>张艺兴跟着一群人挤在观众席上的时候，眼睛不住在球场里找人。<br/>难道没来吗？</p><p>他一眼就看到了吴世勋，当然，这也得益于吴世勋的球衣都是他跟着一起挑的。<br/>吴世勋回头看他的时候，他配合的招手欢呼。<br/>当然，埋没在了吴世勋那一帮拥趸里。<br/>吴世勋匆匆看了一眼，瞥到张艺兴顶着个黑帽子乖乖坐着，倒是宽慰了些。</p><p>朴灿烈今天来得有些迟，中场休息的时候才换下另外一个同学上场。<br/>张艺兴本来以为要失望而归，看到朴灿烈穿着61号球衣的背影时，一下子又有点小窃喜。</p><p>上半场毫无意外的，张艺兴他们班呈绝对压制的局面，下半场却一下子咬上了劲儿。<br/>连边上看不懂球的女生，都能感觉到一些剑拔弩张的气氛。<br/>朴灿烈的身形其实和吴世勋差不多，不过隐隐相比较之下，可能会更壮一些。</p><p>张艺兴坐在观众席上，庆幸着幸亏中午把作业写完了，又在苦恼一会儿怎么自然而然的给朴灿烈递水。</p><p>在场上的吴世勋对张艺兴的心路历程浑然不觉，原先也和朴灿烈打过几次球，今天一下子胜负欲爆发，只觉得一定不能输。<br/>往日里，他还真的在运球的间隙，会装模作样向自己的支持者们耍一下帅。<br/>今天这些心思一概收了起来，只顾着比赛。</p><p>哔～尖锐的哨声打破了胶着的“战况”，吴世勋因为推人被警告。<br/>张艺兴沉浸在自己的世界里，一开始对场上情况不明就里。<br/>看到吴世勋生气的把球丢给队友，朴灿烈瞪着无辜大眼吐舌头的时候，才后知后觉。</p><p> </p><p>张艺兴低头看了眼手机，比赛时间大概快结束了。他起身往下头走，准备着在吴世勋比完出来的地方等他。<br/>当然了，那个地方也能等到朴灿烈。<br/>他抓起书包背上，然后提起手里的塑料袋，一边说着抱歉借过，一边缓慢移动。</p><p>果然，观众席上永远无法感受到球场上的氛围。<br/>这句话是吴世勋曾经对张艺兴说的。</p><p>张艺兴破天荒的站在边上，似乎对飞起来的细微尘土都有了些新的体会。<br/>又是几声哨响，比赛结束。<br/>张艺兴定了定神，向着吴世勋挥手。</p><p> </p><p>吴世勋走在最前头，脸色难看。<br/>今天的比赛竟然输了，这让吴世勋有点不爽。<br/>张艺兴在前头兴高采烈的冲自己挥手，让吴世勋有些恍惚，这是不是真的。<br/>记忆里，好像张艺兴从来没来看过自己打球。</p><p>吴世勋到张艺兴面前站定，自然的拿过张艺兴递过来的矿泉水。<br/>咔哒拧开，一仰脖咕咚咕咚往下灌。<br/>喝的有些急，水顺着嘴角往下滑，滑过下颌，一直落到胸前。<br/>“有没有纸？”吴世勋把剩下的水倒在手上，潦草的洗了两下。<br/>张艺兴摇头，想了想从包里抽出来个校服外套，“要不你先擦擦，没事儿，我不嫌弃你。”<br/>吴世勋愣了一下，顺手接过来，他自己也说不清楚，但是还是会觉得：要是每次打球，张艺兴能来就好了。</p><p>吴世勋擦拭的时候，张艺兴的眼睛到处乱看，寻找朴灿烈的影子。<br/>他现在心里还有些打鼓，因此十分踌躇。<br/>吴世勋看出张艺兴的心不在焉，正想开口，看到袋子里还有水，“还有给别人的？”<br/>张艺兴嘴虚张了张，脸倒先红起来，一把从袋子里拿出来，“什么啊，也是给你的。”</p><p>张艺兴握着水瓶的手正到半路，<br/>“给你。”一声清亮的声音梗在他们两个人的中间，张艺兴转头，看到边伯贤手上也拿了一瓶水。<br/>气氛一下子微妙起来，边伯贤和张艺兴的手都没有收回来，就那么僵着。<br/>吴世勋迟疑片刻，接过张艺兴手上的水瓶，对边伯贤说了声谢谢。</p><p>张艺兴看到边伯贤脸上的尴尬好像只存在了几秒钟，然后粲然一笑，对着吴世勋身后脆脆叫了声，“灿烈，给你水。”</p><p>被叫的少年噢了一声，接住了扔过来的水瓶。<br/>张艺兴的手紧了紧，一言不发。</p><p>朴灿烈的身影刚好笼住了球场边上亮起来的大灯，背着光而来，四周像是有团晕。<br/>朴灿烈接了水，脚步也没怎么停留，继续往前走。<br/>“这么急着走啊？”边伯贤跟着往前走了两步。<br/>“嗯，晚上还有事。”朴灿烈没转身，举起手挥了挥，潇洒离开。</p><p> </p><p>吴世勋拍了拍张艺兴的书包，“咱们该回去了吧？你不写作业了？”<br/>张艺兴把吴世勋手里自己的校服外套接过来，塞进空塑料袋，没说什么，转身往球场外走。<br/>吴世勋跟在张艺兴后头才走了两步，衣服下摆就被边伯贤勾住。<br/>吴世勋皱眉，却见边伯贤眨了眨眼睛，“难道你有……”<br/>吴世勋下意识看了眼张艺兴，回头正色，“没有。”<br/>边伯贤抓着吴世勋衣襟的手放下，“那你们一起回家？”<br/>吴世勋翻了个白眼，不想再解释。<br/>张艺兴在前头叉着腰，看到吴世勋不知道和边伯贤讲什么，把一只手放在唇边喊，“你在干嘛？要不要我先走。”</p><p>边伯贤把书包带往上拉了拉，冲着吴世勋扬眉，“既然不是，那我可以和你们一路吗？”</p><p>吴世勋叹了口气，脚下往前，“对不起，不能。”</p><p> </p><p>3</p><p>四个人的电影，注定哪个都要体无完肤。</p><p> </p><p>张艺兴没想到，边伯贤会那么主动。</p><p>最近这几天张艺兴和吴世勋中午都不回家，原本是张艺兴中午要在学校做作业。<br/>跟吴世勋说了之后，哪知吴世勋说自己中午要在学校玩，也不回去了。<br/>张艺兴无奈，只能点头称好。</p><p>今天中午拒绝了吴世勋一起吃饭的邀请之后，张艺兴等人走完之后过了好一会儿才站起身，准备下楼去便利店买三明治。<br/>哪知路过长廊时，就看到了里面的边伯贤和吴世勋。</p><p>张艺兴脚步缓了缓，看到吴世勋和边伯贤一人身边放着个袋子，一起坐在长廊上。<br/>暗暗啧了两声，骂吴世勋这孙子就是嘴硬，正要快步离开，却被边伯贤眼尖看到。<br/>“艺兴？”张艺兴转头，目光和吴世勋撞到一起。</p><p>如果张艺兴没有看错，<br/>他看到吴世勋眼神里有一点点的慌乱。</p><p>“一起，吃饭？”张艺兴走过来的脚步有些迟疑，目光在两人身上来回打量。<br/>边伯贤笑嘻嘻的，“嗯，买饭回来遇到世勋了。”<br/>“然后你叫我坐下，咱们还没开始讲话，ok？”吴世勋冷静的打断。<br/>边伯贤飞快看了张艺兴一眼，“那…艺兴，和我们一起吃吧？”<br/>张艺兴想摆手拒绝，却被吴世勋一把拉住坐下。</p><p> </p><p>吴世勋确实还没有跟边伯贤说话。<br/>他刚去超市买了点饭团和炸物便当，准备去投喂张艺兴，结果还没上楼就遇到了边伯贤。</p><p> </p><p>边伯贤拿了个布丁给张艺兴，“你要不要先吃个甜的？”<br/>吴世勋把布丁夺下来，把饭团塞进张艺兴手里，“吃饭！”<br/>张艺兴夹在中间，左看一下，右看一下，边剥塑料纸边叹气。</p><p>“这次给你买了咖啡。”边伯贤轻巧的打开易拉罐，把咖啡递给吴世勋。<br/>“咦，吴世勋，你不是很喜欢甜的么？”张艺兴想起边伯贤上次送的奶茶，嘴里塞着米饭，说话有点含糊不清。<br/>吴世勋接过咖啡，就像拿了个炸弹，“啧，食不言寝不语。”<br/>边伯贤把身子往张艺兴跟前凑了凑，声音压的低低的，“艺兴哥，上次你说的电话号码…”<br/>张艺兴跟着点头，“等会儿吃完我帮你存。”<br/>吴世勋捏着易拉罐，听不清楚这两人在窃窃私语什么，无聊盯着地上的蚂蚁。</p><p>“啊？你问灿烈啊？”边伯贤陡然升高的声音落到吴世勋耳朵里，让吴世勋不由皱起了眉头。<br/>张艺兴看了眼吴世勋，连忙让边伯贤小声点。</p><p>“你喜欢朴灿烈？”吴世勋冷不防插了这么一句。</p><p>张艺兴笑容冻在脸上，不管是不是承认，吴世勋扔出来这么一句硬邦邦听不清情绪的话来，让张艺兴莫名觉得尴尬。</p><p>“喜欢就去追嘛！”边伯贤咬了一块饼干，清脆的声音随着这句轻飘飘的话，打破了张艺兴和吴世勋之间的僵局。<br/>张艺兴被边伯贤说得心砰砰跳不停。<br/>吴世勋不再讲话，一言不发闷头喝手上的咖啡。</p><p> </p><p>事实上，在边伯贤的启发下，<br/>张艺兴的机会来得很快。<br/>边伯贤：【艺兴哥，灿烈今天被罚站了，你要蓄意接近他，知道了吗？】<br/>自习课上，张艺兴本来在写卷子，裤兜里嗡嗡响了两声，张艺兴低头看了眼手机，就匆匆塞回口袋里。<br/>他心脏开始狂跳，去，还是不去。</p><p>最终，他的手紧了紧，举起手，“老师，我想去一下洗手间。”<br/>在后头埋头看漫画书的吴世勋抬眼看了眼匆匆往外跑张艺兴，腹诽了一下这还真是罕见。</p><p>张艺兴出了教室，向着洗手间的方向先溜达了一圈，然后装模作样往三班的门口接近。<br/>他们教学楼是一个四合院式的构造，中间有个大大的天井，走廊都朝着院子。<br/>他在对面时，远远就看见了站在门口的朴灿烈。</p><p>脚步一会儿快一会儿慢，好像只有心跳的声音最清晰可见。<br/>“那个…”张艺兴才说了两个字，脸就红了，果然，自己还是没法像边伯贤那样。<br/>朴灿烈挠了挠头，神情看着倒是有点不好意思，“我？和同学打架来着。”<br/>张艺兴嘴角抽了抽呃了一声，“那怎么只罚你…”<br/>朴灿烈沉默了片刻，“他鼻子流血，去校医室了…”</p><p>张艺兴不知道接下来该再说点什么。<br/>因为事实上，他还没整理好心情对朴灿烈说什么，今天，仅仅是，想和他单独说一次话。<br/>现在站在这里，他的双手绞在一起，甚至有点不知道该说点什么结束这次对话。</p><p>“我们上次是不是见过？”朴灿烈盯着张艺兴的脸看了一会儿。<br/>张艺兴重重点了一下头，“篮球比赛的时候我也去了。”<br/>朴灿烈哦了一声，低下头。<br/>张艺兴以为朴灿烈不想再和自己说话了，抬腿准备离开。<br/>又出去两步，听到后面，“哎。”<br/>张艺兴回头，看到朴灿烈冲着自己笑，“你叫什么啊？”<br/>张艺兴看着朴灿烈的笑眼，咽了下口水，“张…张艺兴。”</p><p> </p><p>每天下了晚自习回家，边伯贤照例还要在睡前，再看会儿书的。<br/>刚出去倒了杯水进来，就看到了张艺兴的短信：【我今天和他说话了！】<br/>边伯贤抱起手机，扑到床上打了个滚儿：【很好！我还有情报要透露给你。】<br/>还没等张艺兴回复，边伯贤又飞快的发了一条过去：【朴灿烈被罚给我们班买劳动工具，但是我知道他明天中午约了球队。】<br/>不消片刻，张艺兴的回复就来了：【感谢。】</p><p> </p><p>吴世勋对张艺兴拒绝自己一起吃饭，习以为常。<br/>反正本来嘛，就算拒绝，也可以强硬的塞给他。<br/>却不知道怎么回事，边伯贤今天早早就站在了自己班门口，在自己出门的时候拉住了自己。<br/>“我们一起去吃饭吧？”边伯贤拉着吴世勋的校服下摆。<br/>吴世勋伸手用力拽了拽，“我不是上次就拒绝你了吗？”<br/>边伯贤向张艺兴的背影扬了扬下巴，“艺兴哥今天有事儿，你别当他爱情路上的绊脚石。”<br/>吴世勋想发火，话在肚子里，从谁他妈是绊脚石，变成“他要干嘛？”<br/>边伯贤吐了吐舌头，“想知道吗？等下吃饭的时候跟你说。”</p><p> </p><p>少年不知愁滋味，<br/>大概连爱人的滋味都是第一次。</p><p>张艺兴抱着一大口袋笤帚往学校走的时候，还在想，也不知道边伯贤说得对不对，自己这么做值不值得。<br/>大黑口袋因为走了好一段路，有濒临崩溃的危险，张艺兴低头看了看，不由加快了脚步。<br/>太阳在头顶烤着，牺牲了一整个中午的时间，张艺兴内心活动有些复杂。</p><p>担心对方不知道自己心意，<br/>又怕对方拒绝自己的心意。</p><p>快到楼门口的时候，他打通了边伯贤的电话，不一会儿，边伯贤就下来了。<br/>“这边。”看到人一露头，张艺兴就向着边伯贤招手。<br/>边伯贤过来，和张艺兴一起把袋子提起来，“辛苦了！我会不负所托的，放在灿烈位子上，然后留下字条。”<br/>张艺兴嗯了一声，又补了句谢谢。</p><p> </p><p>吴世勋是看着张艺兴一步一步，从门外走进教室的。<br/>午饭的时候，他听着边伯贤的话，就差把那个蠢蛋去了哪里宣之于口。<br/>最后，还是忍住了。<br/>算了，自己能管得了张艺兴的什么呢？</p><p>T恤在大太阳下跑了一中午，现在吴世勋坐在后面还能看得清浅浅的汗渍。<br/>知道他最怕热的，那个蠢蛋。</p><p>张艺兴坐下之前愣了一下，因为他的桌上，放了一份便当。<br/>张艺兴下意识回头，碰上了吴世勋还没来得及收回来的目光，他的嘴唇不受控制的抖了抖。<br/>两个人谁都没有起身向对方接近，就这么遥遥相望，张艺兴第一次觉得自己没有看透吴世勋眼里的情绪。<br/>过了良久，吴世勋看到张艺兴转了身，轻轻打开了便当盒子。</p><p>饭进入嘴的第一刻，张艺兴感受到了脸上的温热，眼泪随着食物的吞咽往下掉。<br/>伸手去揩了一把，他也不知道为什么。<br/>不是伤心，也不是痛苦。<br/>就是生平第一次觉得，爱一个人太难了。</p><p> </p><p>朴灿烈大汗淋漓回到教室的时候，看到了自己座位上的东西，以及，还没来得及离开的边伯贤。<br/>“你帮我买的？”朴灿烈一手撑在桌上，对着边伯贤扬了扬下巴。<br/>边伯贤轻笑，“难道我发疯了？”<br/>朴灿烈不明所以，夺过边伯贤写了一半的纸条。<br/>感受到边伯贤的目光就在自己脸上打转，朴灿烈没什么明显的表情，从包里拿出两百块，“那么忠人之托的你，帮忙给人家还一下钱吧。”</p><p> </p><p>之后的接连几个周，张艺兴再无什么大的进展。<br/>其实对于他来说，感情的事情几乎可以说是毫无经验。<br/>他无法云淡风轻的去做很多，在自己眼里边伯贤做得很自然的事情。<br/>更无法像边伯贤一样，被吴世勋拒绝一次，还能粘上来第二次第三次。</p><p>今天夜里异常炎热，张艺兴在床上，听着下头闹心的猫叫，更是翻来覆去睡不着。<br/>其实他和朴灿烈第一次见面，大概朴灿烈本人早已经忘光了。<br/>一般情况下，春日里是容易得病的时候。<br/>张艺兴那天才刚上了两节课就开始觉得头重脚轻，走起路来都轻飘飘的。</p><p>其实一般情况下，吴世勋都会提出要陪自己去校医室的。<br/>只是好巧不巧，那天吴世勋帮体育老师先去清点器材了，没有在班里。<br/>张艺兴托班长跟老师说一声，自己往校医室走。<br/>要说起来，其实发烧在他眼里，根本没有那么凶险。他自己已经给自己诊断好了是感冒，然后预备着在校医室打个针，然后安静睡会儿。</p><p>只是，就在离着校医室几步之遥的地方，腿一软，咕咚一声栽倒在地。<br/>当时张艺兴脑子里有过一瞬的念头，这么严重？<br/>岂不是完蛋！<br/>一边胳膊撑了一下地，准备起身。<br/>整个人身子一轻，就被一个宽阔坚实的肩膀背起来，进了校医室。</p><p>张艺兴现在想起来，还是会觉得有些手足无措。<br/>那个男生把自己背到校医室之后，轻轻放在诊断室的床上。<br/>他那时候烧得厉害，迷迷糊糊听到一阵脚步声来来去去，然后那个男生带着医生来到了自己身边。<br/>“怎么回事？”<br/>“在门口晕倒了。”<br/>“哦，等下我看看。你又怎么了？朴灿烈。”<br/>“我手…”<br/>“我警告过你了，你就算不想做作业，也得用右手吃饭吧…”</p><p>张艺兴听着这两个人对话，眼皮越来越沉。<br/>接受了一系列检查之后，张艺兴懒懒躺着。<br/>不料一个脸突然凑到自己面前，“刘医生让我拿退烧药给你。”<br/>张艺兴认出是刚刚那个男生，哦了一声，慌忙要坐起来。<br/>他听到校医室的医生叫他名字了，朴灿烈。<br/>朴灿烈帮着张艺兴七手八脚的，靠在床头上。<br/>然后看了看退烧药盒子上的说明，“3ml…”，边说边拧开盖子，往那个小量杯里倒。</p><p>张艺兴离他特别近，看到他的大眼睛特别专注认真，盯着刻度线。<br/>倒到最后，还差一点点，看着朴灿烈的大手捏着个小小的瓶子，小心翼翼一滴滴往进倒。<br/>张艺兴不由得笑出了声，这一下让朴灿烈不好意思了，“你别嫌弃我笨手笨脚，我可是这儿的常客。”<br/>张艺兴想，大概是自己突然发笑有些失礼，于是轻轻嗯了声，随后点点头没再说话。<br/>朴灿烈把张艺兴的手拉起来，将量杯放在张艺兴手里，“刘医生帮你送咽拭子去了，你先把药喝了，我手痛，你有事叫我。”<br/>张艺兴伸手握住，对朴灿烈点了点头。</p><p>事实上，张艺兴那天到最后没有再见过朴灿烈。<br/>因为没过多久，或许是他睡着了不知道时间。<br/>再醒来时，就看到了吴世勋那张脸。<br/>“你怎么连自己得流感都不知道啊。”吴世勋看到张艺兴醒过来，本来坐在床边，一下子起身，从才买的一大包药之间，抽出一个口罩。<br/>张艺兴抓着被子，“说不定是你携带的病毒，你百毒不侵，我就病倒了。”<br/>嘶啦，吴世勋撕开口罩袋子，拿出一个给张艺兴戴上，“好了，戴好，回家再吃药吧。”</p><p>那天回家的路走了很久，张艺兴吵着让吴世勋背自己，吴世勋不肯。<br/>最后张艺兴在吴世勋的自行车后座上，回了家。<br/>只是，风吹过头发，迷到了眼睛，让他突然想起了白天遇到的那个男生。</p><p> </p><p>原本，周末张艺兴都会在家里待着。<br/>这次却因为边伯贤的邀约，他本就心情不太好，爽快的答应了。<br/>两个人约在张艺兴家附近的公园里，张艺兴背了个小包就匆匆出了门。<br/>隔着马路，就看到边伯贤对自己招手。</p><p>“怎么突然想找我？”张艺兴拍了拍边伯贤肩头。<br/>“想和你倒苦水哇，哈哈哈哈哈哈。”边伯贤语气嘻嘻哈哈的，自己笑了一会儿，也停住了笑声。<br/>两个人一起坐在石凳上。</p><p>边伯贤把胳膊肘柱在腿上，“我觉得吴世勋可能压根不喜欢男生。”<br/>张艺兴一听这语气，就知道大概是一直被吴世勋拒绝，边伯贤伤心了。<br/>他先唉了一声，“他…反正我清楚的，你还有机会。”<br/>边伯贤抱着头，“怎么有人那么油米不进啊…”<br/>张艺兴顺顺边伯贤的背，拍着拍着自己也觉得悲伤起来。<br/>边伯贤还时不时能和吴世勋说说话，可自己呢。<br/>迄今为止，除了互相知道了姓名，一筹莫展。</p><p>本身已经到了下午，公园里比外头凉爽许多，绿化面积大，鸟叫声在耳边也络绎不绝。<br/>张艺兴怀揣着自己的心事，拍着边伯贤的动作一下轻一下重。<br/>不料，边伯贤突然直起身子，把张艺兴的手一下给打飞出去。<br/>“艺兴哥，你会喝酒吗？”<br/>看着边伯贤眼角红红的，张艺兴先摇了摇头，顿了顿，又点点头。</p><p> </p><p>吴世勋本来约着朋友一起出去打游戏了的。<br/>临回家的时候，一通电话打了进来。<br/>他低头看到边伯贤三个字，差点准备挂掉。<br/>可是，那边锲而不舍，打了一个不接又打第二个的时候，吴世勋硬着头皮接了起来。<br/>“喂？”吴世勋不知道边伯贤想说什么。<br/>“你这个人怎么这个样子啊…”吴世勋把手机离耳朵拿远了一些，听得出语气有些奇怪，而且，好像变成了大舌头。<br/>吴世勋无语，想着这个疯小子是不是在哪里喝醉了酒，冲着自己耍酒疯。<br/>在准备挂断之前，隐隐约约听到的张艺兴的声音。<br/>虽然只是很小的一声，“你在和世勋打电话吗？”<br/>吴世勋的手攥紧了手机，“你和张艺兴在一起？”</p><p> </p><p>大概是活了十多年，吴世勋第一次见到张艺兴喝醉酒。<br/>吴世勋坐在两个人中间，一边挂着一个。<br/>边伯贤嘴里不知道在叨叨什么，吴世勋也听不清楚，伸手从他兜里把手机拿出来，翻了两遍通讯录。<br/>三班他除了边伯贤，唯一认识的，只有朴灿烈。<br/>犹豫再三，他按下了那个电话。</p><p>嘟嘟嘟…<br/>那边一直不接电话，久到吴世勋觉得今晚难道要自己送边伯贤回家的时候，电话通了。<br/>“喂？”朴灿烈的声音有些沙哑。<br/>“我是吴世勋，边伯贤…他在这边喝醉了，我只认识你，你能不能来接一下他？”吴世勋说话的时候，还扯了一把差点从椅子上滑下去的边伯贤。<br/>那边沉默了片刻，“喝醉了吗？在哪儿？”<br/>吴世勋飞快的报上了地址，然后听到那边匆匆收了线。</p><p>“朴灿烈要是不抓紧来，你小子就露宿公园吧。”<br/>看了眼喝的晕晕乎乎的张艺兴时，吴世勋转头对边伯贤咬牙切齿。</p><p>只可惜两个喝醉的人对吴世勋的崩溃惘然不知。</p><p> </p><p>朴灿烈来得很快，这让吴世勋的心情好了一些。<br/>他把挂在自己身上的边伯贤交给朴灿烈，“谢了。”<br/>朴灿烈接过边伯贤，想了一下，把人抱起来，“你跟他一起喝的？”<br/>吴世勋摇头，指了指双手挂在自己脖子上，仿佛意图要把自己勒死的张艺兴，“是他。”<br/>朴灿烈没再接话，伸手拦了个出租车，把边伯贤塞上车之后，自己也上了车。</p><p> </p><p>张艺兴醉了酒之后并不安稳，在吴世勋的背上，还两手乱抓。<br/>吴世勋气的差点要把人丢下去。<br/>可是，喝醉了的张艺兴又罕见的黏人。<br/>软乎乎趴在自己背上，因为酒精而炽热的呼吸，打在吴世勋的背上。<br/>真是个傻子。<br/>张艺兴是傻子，自己也是傻子。</p><p>也不知道从什么时候开始，张艺兴就不再缠着自己要一起玩儿了。<br/>也不知道从什么时候开始，自己眼里的张艺兴，越来越好看了呢。</p><p>吴世勋边走边把人往上托了托，张艺兴配合的搂住自己的脖子。其实，吴世勋也有些忘记上一次背张艺兴，是什么时候了。</p><p>进了楼门，吴世勋把张艺兴放下来，按了按键。<br/>张艺兴乖乖靠着墙，吴世勋眼睛一开始盯着电梯数字。<br/>不经意往下瞥了眼张艺兴，眼睛阖着，喝了太多酒看起来好像很渴，不停舔着嘴唇。<br/>吴世勋跟着也舔了舔唇。</p><p>声控灯因为安静了太久，暗了下来。<br/>两个人一起笼进了黑暗里，吴世勋鼓起勇气上前，吻住了张艺兴。<br/>是个真诚又虔诚的，轻吻。<br/>吴世勋能感受到自己也有点微微颤抖。</p><p>不知道是不是错觉，他好像感觉到黑暗里张艺兴睁了一下眼睛，可是再看的时候又闭上了。</p><p>叮～<br/>电梯声响起，门一下子打开。<br/>两个人一下被照亮，吴世勋不自然的动了动肩膀，拉起张艺兴的胳膊架在自己肩上，把人带进了电梯。</p><p> </p><p>4</p><p>幸好是吴世勋，对张艺兴家轻车熟路。<br/>打开门把张艺兴往里带，看到客厅黑压压没开灯的时候，他深深出了口气。<br/>看来，张艺兴的爸妈还没下班回来。</p><p>虽然张艺兴不重，但是毕竟也是个半大的男孩子，挂在身上让吴世勋累得够呛。<br/>吴世勋重新把张艺兴背起来，径直走进张艺兴卧室，把人扔进他自己的床里。<br/>“好了，睡吧，我走了。”吴世勋对着床上的人。<br/>明知道是得不到回复，却还是习惯性说了一句。</p><p>张艺兴醉了酒，在床上滚来滚去，睡相极不老实。<br/>吴世勋原地站了一会儿，先去把窗户打开，然后走到床前，帮张艺兴把鞋子脱掉。<br/>张艺兴被脱鞋的时候，只哼了两声，后面就任人摆布，这让吴世勋觉得轻松不少。<br/>只是，在犹豫要不要帮张艺兴换睡衣的时候，张艺兴已经自己把上衣丢到了地上。</p><p>这个家伙，可真是，没有一点防备心。<br/>吴世勋长呼了口气，在橱柜里拿出了张艺兴的睡衣，拉起张艺兴的手就要往上套。<br/>却不想，本身步骤进行的好好的，张艺兴突然一巴掌呼过来，打到吴世勋手臂上。<br/>两个人正处在面对面坐着，张艺兴睡衣外套才穿了一半，一巴掌把吴世勋的动作也打停了。</p><p>吴世勋咽了咽口水，观察了几眼是不是张艺兴已经醒了。<br/>僵持了一会儿，发现人再无反应，吴世勋才松了口气，三下五除二把裤子也给张艺兴换好。</p><p>张艺兴喜欢侧睡，整个身子弓起来，吴世勋把被子给张艺兴盖好，碰在地上的衣服捡起来叠好放在床尾。<br/>这才拿起地上张艺兴的鞋子，往门口走去。</p><p> </p><p>车子在夜里速度飞快，现在正是过了晚高峰的时候，路灯的光束透过车窗玻璃，一下一下打在朴灿烈的脸上，使他的脸忽明忽暗。<br/>边伯贤正趴在他腿上，像只小猫一样。<br/>他手里拿着边伯贤的手机，刚刚才将打给自己的那通通话记录给删除掉。</p><p>此刻，朴灿烈卸下了一贯的冰山脸面具，看着边伯贤的脊背在自己腿上随着呼吸，一上一下起伏，他的神色里流露出一点点柔软。<br/>一直以来，在他眼里，边伯贤醒着的时候，总有点像只随时会炸毛的小老虎。<br/>真是，连顺顺毛都不让的。<br/>偏偏边伯贤看向吴世勋的时候，那副样子，让人觉得想来便觉得牙酸。</p><p>朴灿烈伸出手想触一触边伯贤的发顶，手还没有碰到，边伯贤的脸在自己腿上蹭了蹭，哼哼了两声。<br/>朴灿烈的大手停在半空，不敢轻举妄动。<br/>路灯的间隙是黑的，手背也随着光影变化，一会儿明一会儿亮。<br/>突然，就在朴灿烈犹豫的瞬间，边伯贤伸出手，抱住了朴灿烈的腰。<br/>朴灿烈呼吸紧了一下，心在胸腔里猛烈跳动了几下，手轻轻的放在边伯贤柔软的头发上摸了两下，快速的缩了回来。</p><p> </p><p>这一场醉酒之事，独独两个喝醉的人，倒是最后没有一点印象。<br/>边伯贤抓着张艺兴问了好几天是不是吴世勋送自己回家，张艺兴连自己怎么回的家都不记得了，被边伯贤缠得紧，只得点头说是。</p><p>这天才中午放学，张艺兴为了补偿经常让吴世勋跑腿买饭，今天自告奋勇为他们两采购。<br/>买好回来的时候，看到了边伯贤。</p><p>边伯贤一个人，端着个圣代。<br/>张艺兴走过去从后边拍了他一下，边伯贤转过身来，看到是张艺兴，笑了一下。<br/>“今天怎么一个人？”张艺兴和边伯贤并排。<br/>边伯贤拉住张艺兴，“哪天我不是自己，不像你，天天可以和世勋在一起。”<br/>张艺兴听了连连咂舌，话里话外都是醋意。<br/>冲着边伯贤扬了扬手里的袋子，“买了很多，和我们一起吧？”<br/>边伯贤摇了摇头，他其实能感觉到吴世勋不喜欢自己。甚至，他有一点微弱的觉得，吴世勋是喜欢张艺兴的。<br/>两个人就这么说话间，张艺兴拉着边伯贤上楼，两人上到半层的时候，边伯贤无意往上瞥了一眼，看到了背着把吉他从教室出去的朴灿烈，拉了拉张艺兴，“那，和你们一起，世勋不会生气吧？”<br/>张艺兴拍了拍边伯贤的手背，示意他安心。</p><p> </p><p>吴世勋对于张艺兴不但买了吃的回来，而且还带着边伯贤，不由得觉得有些火大。<br/>这个人真是不知道满脑子都在想什么。</p><p>可自从上次醉酒到现在，边伯贤并没有什么其他越矩的举动。并且，张艺兴看起来心情也不错，吴世勋把心里的那点火压了压，帮张艺兴打开了一罐可乐，推到他面前。<br/>张艺兴准备先递给边伯贤，却见边伯贤从自己拿着的塑料袋里拿出了一杯咖啡已经放好，于是就此作罢。</p><p> </p><p>边伯贤插上吸管，搅了搅冰块。<br/>他一向都知道自己眼色很快的，张艺兴那个傻小子懵懵懂懂，吴世勋都快把自己盯出洞来了。<br/>他佯装着浑然不觉，直到张艺兴碰了碰他。<br/>“伯贤，三明治只有两个，你想吃哪个？”<br/>边伯贤愣了一下，嘴从吸管上挪开，抬起头对着张艺兴笑，露出小虎牙，“都可以。”</p><p> </p><p>包着三明治的袋子哗啦啦的响，边伯贤动作突然停了一下，“艺兴哥。”<br/>张艺兴还没抬头，刚吃了一口饭的吴世勋率先抬头，他总有种边伯贤这个小子随时随地都能搞事的预感。<br/>张艺兴舔了舔唇，抬起头，啊了一声。<br/>边伯贤把咬了两口的三明治放在桌上，声音小小的，“有个事忘记告诉你了。”</p><p>吴世勋顿时内心警铃大作，果然！！</p><p>不露痕迹的往近靠了靠，边伯贤也像是配合得加大了声音，“灿烈啊，每周都有一天晚上会去酒吧唱歌，我们这周去给他捧场吧。”<br/>吴世勋满头黑线，一言不发，内心祈祷张艺兴头脑清醒点拒绝这个邀请。<br/>却见张艺兴像是进行了好一会儿天人交战的纠结，最终妥协，对着边伯贤点了两下头，“周几？”</p><p> </p><p>这是张艺兴第一次来这种地方。<br/>他特意在放学之前换下了校服，但像是潜意识里，总疑心自己满脸都写着学生气。<br/>对面坐着的边伯贤和吴世勋，看起来倒是表面上比自己淡定许多。<br/>边伯贤是带着自己来的，吴世勋嘛，说是必须要和自己一起回家，死活要跟着来。</p><p>边伯贤兴冲冲的点了橙汁，也不顾酒保的侧目，放在三人的面前，“灿烈只唱上半场，下半场换人，一会儿就来了。”<br/>张艺兴噢了一声，咬住了吸管。<br/>等待的间隙，张艺兴眼睛四处乱转。<br/>还好，小清吧。<br/>来得客人多半是喝一杯，点个小吃放松一下。<br/>没有歌手唱歌的时候，安静的很。</p><p>他们三个坐在楼梯下头的角落里，算是个很隐蔽的桌子了。<br/>吴世勋拄着头，觉得无聊。<br/>一方面瞅瞅张艺兴，生出一种这个人最近像是被勾了魂一样的离谱。<br/>再看一眼边伯贤，简直，两个傻瓜。</p><p>他的内心活动，对面两个各怀心事的人当然无从得知。只是他看到边伯贤用胳膊肘碰了碰张艺兴，张艺兴的脸上出现了一丝不自然的表情的时候，他知道，朴灿烈应该来了。</p><p> </p><p>他侧身看了看，朴灿烈从琴包里将吉他拿了出来，在高脚凳上调整了一下姿势。<br/>张艺兴这会儿倒是开始面露扭捏，手一会儿放桌子上，一会儿放桌子下。<br/>吴世勋翻了个白眼，边伯贤见状，在桌下握住了张艺兴的手，“别慌，待会儿我陪你过去。”<br/>“你们要干嘛？”吴世勋忍不住出声询问。<br/>张艺兴和边伯贤却一下子一起噤了声，这让吴世勋心生烦躁。</p><p>张艺兴手心沁出一层汗来，连朴灿烈在唱什么都听不清楚。<br/>只是低音炮穿进耳朵，搅得他脑袋里乱七八糟。<br/>然后，边伯贤摇了摇他的手，示意他起身。<br/>就在朴灿烈刚唱完一首，中间休息的间隙，边伯贤拉着张艺兴站到了朴灿烈面前。</p><p>朴灿烈对这两人的出现，并无表现出太大的意外。这让张艺兴觉得更加局促，站在朴灿烈对面，不知道说什么好，<br/>双手拧在一起，突然后面被边伯贤推了一把，张艺兴正好站在那个小舞台下面。<br/>涨红了脸，细不可闻的说了一声，“我喜欢你。”</p><p>朴灿烈愣了片刻，声音虽小，可是他听到了。<br/>张艺兴说完就垂着头，脸红的像能滴出血来。<br/>他有点想逃，可又觉得这个场面下，逃走实在是欠大方。<br/>噗嗤，头顶传来一声轻笑，一只大手伸到自己面前，他抬起头，撞到朴灿烈的眼神，“好。”</p><p>朴灿烈说好。</p><p>张艺兴身子不可控制的抖了一下，然后攀上了那只手，被拉上了台。<br/>本来就没几桌客人，灿烈在这儿和店员们关系都不错，这下子还有几个从吧台那边探头过来看热闹的，吹着口哨。<br/>朴灿烈笑了笑，余光瞥了眼边伯贤，俯下身，在张艺兴唇边轻轻印下了一个吻。</p><p> </p><p>吴世勋原本不知道发生了什么，直到看到朴灿烈亲了张艺兴。<br/>脑子里嗡一声，感觉所有的血都往脑袋上涌。<br/>他甚至没有注意到，张艺兴是怎样六神无主的坐回了自己对面。<br/>在张艺兴坐定之后，不经意踩了自己一下的时候，才反应过来。<br/>他坐直身子，打量着张艺兴，过了半晌，看向边伯贤，“你们两该回家了。”<br/>边伯贤咬住唇，看向张艺兴。<br/>张艺兴双手握紧，看着吴世勋把书包挂在自己肩上，以不容置疑的语气，“马上九点了，你再不回去，我要给阿姨打电话了。”<br/>然后转头向着边伯贤，“我要去超市买点东西再回家，你送他回去，能做到吧？”<br/>边伯贤哦了一声，答应下来。</p><p> </p><p>朴灿烈看到边伯贤和张艺兴离开的时候，颇感意外。他以为，他们起码会留到自己下班。<br/>张艺兴出门的时候，背着包，也没有回头。<br/>倒是边伯贤在临出门转身的一瞬，看了自己一眼，做了个双手合十的动作。<br/>朴灿烈低头，笑中带着点苦涩。</p><p> </p><p>前一天下午，<br/>边伯贤站在自己对面，“有个事儿想跟你说。”<br/>朴灿烈哦了一声，身子靠在楼道栏杆上。<br/>边伯贤对他的这个态度见怪不怪，自顾自的，“张艺兴喜欢你。”<br/>朴灿烈又准备哦，回头看了一眼边伯贤，“那他怎么不自己和我说。”<br/>边伯贤突然笑了，“记得答应他。”<br/>朴灿烈回头的时候，边伯贤嘴角的笑意还没有消失，他看了好一会儿。<br/>两个人站得位置很妙，夕阳的光有一半已经掉了下去，一半还笼着边伯贤的上半身。<br/>三言两语，他看破了边伯贤那点小心思。</p><p>朴灿烈转身，一手还在栏杆上，“凭什么？”<br/>边伯贤脚踢了踢铁栏杆，朴灿烈的手上也感受到了麻麻的震感，“试试呗，人非常好。”<br/>朴灿烈轻笑了一声，“呵，我觉得你人也行，怎么不和我试试？”<br/>边伯贤有些失去了耐心，“不想就算了。”<br/>朴灿烈抓住了准备离开的，边伯贤的胳膊，把人用力拉回到自己面前，“如果你开心，我答应你，只此一次。”</p><p> </p><p>酒吧客人多了起来，朴灿烈又唱了几首。<br/>看到吧台调酒的哥哥对着自己，指了指手腕。朴灿烈点点头，开始收拾自己的琴。<br/>不知道是不是自己心不在焉的原因，今天的工作时间，似乎过得特别快。<br/>出了酒吧，再次呼吸到新鲜空气，朴灿烈深深吸了一口。<br/>很莫名其妙，明明空气本身没有味道。<br/>可我们还是想要形容，空气很好，空气很糟。</p><p>朴灿烈把琴包往上背了背，在街角转了个弯。<br/>后面突然传来一阵急促的脚步声，他还没来的及回头，就有一脚落在了自己身上。</p><p>在回头，看清楚是吴世勋以后，他才打消了是遇上了打劫的念头。<br/>只是无端被打，一肚子火突然蹿了起来。挡了一下，把吉他扔在一边，就回了一拳打回去。<br/>两个人赤手空拳，却你一拳我一脚的，就在街巷打了起来。<br/>朴灿烈肩上挨了吴世勋一拳，哼了一声，“我说，你是不是有毛病啊。”<br/>吴世勋一言不发，他刚刚肚子上被朴灿烈踢了一脚，现在听朴灿烈这么说，也不想做什么解释。</p><p>朴灿烈看吴世勋没头没脑的，更是觉得无语。<br/>俩人身上都挨了彼此不少拳脚，朴灿烈躲开了一下吴世勋的进攻，偏过头去，抬起手摸了一把嘴角，摸到了一片咸腥。<br/>他发力，伸手抓了吴世勋的衣领，把吴世勋抵在了墙上。<br/>身子和墙壁碰撞，咚地一声。<br/>朴灿烈只道是不是下手太重，分神之时，被吴世勋反手拽住，按在了墙上。</p><p>“好了，打架是为了说事儿吧？有事你说。”朴灿烈无奈，看到吴世勋脸上也青了几块，用脚也能想的出自己现在的尊容，只希望尽早结束。<br/>吴世勋哼了一声，抓住他的手松了一下，“你亲他干嘛？”<br/>朴灿烈大脑当机了几秒，亲，谁？<br/>随后看着吴世勋，突然想了起来，他是在说张艺兴。<br/>朴灿烈沉吟了一会儿，“那你想怎样，你也去亲一下，亲回来？”<br/>吴世勋推着朴灿烈，往墙上扛了一下，随后放开，转过身去，“嘁，幼稚！”</p><p>朴灿烈动了动胳膊，动起来还在作痛。<br/>暗骂这个孙子下手真是狠。<br/>吴世勋在前头，把朴灿烈的吉他捡起来，拍了拍上面的土。<br/>朴灿烈跟着过去，愣了一下，伸手接了过来。<br/>听到吴世勋在自己对面，“你是不是喜欢边伯贤？”<br/>朴灿烈背吉他的动作停了一拍，细微的动作落在了吴世勋眼里，他摇头，“不是。”<br/>吴世勋嗤笑，“边伯贤不知道？还是装着不知道？”<br/>朴灿烈脚步停住，继续摇头，“这我真不知道。”</p><p> </p><p>两个人从巷角走出去，朴灿烈叫了一声吴世勋。<br/>吴世勋回头，看到朴灿烈递了个烟盒给自己。<br/>低头轻轻笑了一声，从里面抽了一根。</p><p>两个高大帅气却鼻青脸肿的高中生，坐在马路牙子上抽烟。<br/>要是在白天，也许回头率真的不低。<br/>只是夜深了，路人行色匆匆倒是没人注意。</p><p>朴灿烈闷着头抽烟，听到吴世勋叫了自己一声。<br/>他转过头去，看到吴世勋在地上摁灭了烟头，吐了个烟圈，“咱两结盟吧。”</p><p> </p><p>5</p><p>【伯贤，我觉得不真实。】<br/>【然后… 就感觉没有然后了的样子…】</p><p>边伯贤刚躺到床上，手机嗡嗡了两声。他拿起来看了一眼，是张艺兴的短信。<br/>手机哐当一下，从手中滑脱，落到床单上，发出咚地一声。<br/>边伯贤头埋在枕头里，他也不知道回复什么。<br/>朴灿烈这个人啊……</p><p>想到这里，边伯贤爬起来，把手机摸过来给朴灿烈发了个短信：【回去没？】<br/>等了好久，都没等到回复。<br/>边伯贤重新把脸埋回去，那个笨蛋，<br/>还真是，自己说什么都能听呢。<br/>已经回家了吗？难道没回家吗？</p><p> </p><p>张艺兴坐在书桌前，唇边火辣辣的。<br/>那个轻吻现在想来一点也不真实，朴灿烈爽快的说了好吗？<br/>昏暗的灯光里，表白的忐忑盖住了其他感觉，除了顶灯照射下，朴灿烈那反射在眼下的睫毛，就全剩下了自己的心跳。</p><p>张艺兴突然觉得胸口闷得慌，要伸手去开窗。<br/>刚站在窗边，就看到了一瘸一拐往楼门走的吴世勋。<br/>他愣了几秒，转身往外跑。</p><p>吴世勋是在电梯打开的瞬间看到张艺兴的。<br/>楼道里的灯远没有电梯里明亮，张艺兴倒把吴世勋看了个通透。一把把人拉了出来，两下僵持在原地。<br/>“你不是去买个东西吗？东西呢？”张艺兴拍了拍吴世勋裤子上的土。<br/>吴世勋嘴动了动，却发现自己没有发出声音。<br/>张艺兴的声音大了点，“你是不是跟人打架了？”<br/>吴世勋喉结动了动，抓住张艺兴的胳膊，两个人进了楼梯间。<br/>张艺兴吃痛，小小的叫了一声。<br/>楼梯间门被重重关上，回声之后，张艺兴只觉得一股霉味儿往鼻尖里冲。<br/>刚才还有点光亮，现在一下子彻底暗了。<br/>好像隐隐约约看到吴世勋脸颊青了？</p><p>吴世勋比自己高半个头，就这么在对面定定的站着。张艺兴摸了过去，摸了一下吴世勋的脸。<br/>就听到嘶地一声，张艺兴心里的火腾地一下，“你到底去哪儿跟人打架了？”<br/>在黑暗里站了会儿，上一层的窗户里，斜斜映进来些月色，张艺兴看到吴世勋紧紧咬着唇。<br/>张艺兴咬牙，握住吴世勋的手往自己家走。</p><p>吴世勋低头，任由张艺兴牵着自己。<br/>张艺兴手特别软，和自己的形成了明显反差。<br/>“兴兴？”进门的一瞬间，听到妈妈叫自己的声音，张艺兴把吴世勋的手放开，嗯了一声。<br/>张艺兴妈妈在厨房里不知道做什么，头探了一下，看到吴世勋耷拉着脑袋跟在张艺兴后面，低低叫了声阿姨。<br/>“哎，世勋啊，和兴兴多玩一会儿，等会儿带点蛋糕回去给你妈妈尝一下。”张艺兴妈妈又回到厨房里了。<br/>张艺兴回头看了一眼吴世勋，替吴世勋应了一声，赶着吴世勋回房。</p><p>进了房间，张艺兴把吴世勋按到自己的椅子上，踢踢踏踏跑出去拿了几个瓶瓶罐罐。<br/>在桌子上摆好，一手拿着棉签，一手扶起吴世勋的头，“下次打架别让人打脸行么？”<br/>伤口触到碘伏，吴世勋又嘶了一声，下巴却被张艺兴捏着，缩不了脖子。<br/>听到这话，一边咧着嘴，一边忍不住笑出来。<br/>张艺兴动作娴熟得很，就像是惯于处理了伤口一般。<br/>事实上，他确实曾经偷着帮吴世勋处理过很多次，这技术也是慢慢在吴世勋身上练出来的。</p><p>吴世勋能感受到液体的凉，然后有点痒。张艺兴的脸在自己面前，眼睛一眨一眨，睫毛像扇子一样，扑腾在自己心上。<br/>他因为伤口痛咬唇，张艺兴也跟着咬唇。</p><p> </p><p>张艺兴把废棉签扔进垃圾桶，换了支才伸进碘伏，手就被吴世勋擎住。<br/>张艺兴不明所以，你干嘛还没说出口，就被吴世勋一拉，坐到了吴世勋腿上。<br/>他咬着唇，要挣扎着起来，腰却被吴世勋圈住，只听到吴世勋在自己耳边，“不想被你妈听到的话，就小点声。”<br/>张艺兴闻言，幅度很小的瑟缩了一下，随即安静下来，身子僵硬的坐在吴世勋腿上。<br/>吴世勋能感受到柔软，从自己腿上传来。<br/>他的脸轻轻靠在了张艺兴背上。</p><p>“好痛。”吴世勋像是在撒娇，说着哼了一声。<br/>张艺兴心软，轻轻拍了拍吴世勋放在自己腰际的手，“所以，做不到天下无敌就不该打架。”<br/>吴世勋低低笑了一声，“可是忍不住啊，怎么忍得住呢。”</p><p>张艺兴放在吴世勋手背上的手还没有收回去，就只见吴世勋另一只手伸上来，扳住了他的头，吻了上来。<br/>张艺兴头脑里一片空白，想要挣扎，可是整个人在吴世勋腿上坐着，又被禁锢。<br/>念及妈妈在外面，他不敢发出太大的动静。</p><p>好像一个吻还不够，一个，又一个。<br/>一下一下的落下来。<br/>吴世勋的唇是凉的，但是吻是火热的。<br/>叼着张艺兴的唇瓣，由浅入深。<br/>张艺兴被吻住，连身子都麻了半边，说不出半个字。</p><p>“我喜欢你，很久很久了。”这是吴世勋放开张艺兴之后，说得第一句话。<br/>张艺兴喘着气，他转过头去，背对着吴世勋，“你别玩了。”<br/>吴世勋手上用力，禁锢的力量紧了紧，“我不敢确认的心，看到你要被别人抢走的时候，瞬间爆发了呢。”<br/>张艺兴一动不动，脑子里乱成一团。<br/>吴世勋的脸就埋在自己背上，鼻息清晰可感，“我只是，想让你知道，而已。”</p><p>吴世勋在张艺兴身上蹭了蹭，触到了伤口，哎了一声。<br/>张艺兴挣脱，从吴世勋腿上起来。<br/>转头又去够那个没从瓶子里拿出来的棉签。<br/>吴世勋主动把头伸过去，在棉签触到脸的时候，装模作样的嗷了两声。<br/>惹得张艺兴推了他两把。<br/>吴世勋伸手，抓住了张艺兴的手。<br/>张艺兴大窘，要甩脱。吴世勋指了指卧室门，张艺兴动作小了些。<br/>吴世勋靠近张艺兴，“哎，我们艺兴现在该怎么办？”<br/>张艺兴后退一步，“什么啊。”<br/>“我可以追求你吗？”吴世勋一步不让，甚至在说最后一个字的时候，变成了气音，气息落在张艺兴耳边，让张艺兴半边身子都麻了起来。</p><p>张艺兴退到了衣橱旁边，眼看就要撞上去。吴世勋眼疾手快上去，把自己的手垫在了张艺兴脑后。<br/>两个人之间距离陡然拉近，张艺兴连呼吸都停了一停，手缩到半空，想挡挡来着。<br/>他抬头，看到吴世勋的喉结动了几下，“我今天和朴灿烈打架了。”<br/>张艺兴挑眉，满脑子问号，可是话没说出口，就听到吴世勋继续说，“怎么办，我觉得以后不管你喜欢谁，我都想要去跟那个人打一架，你不会讨厌我吧？”<br/>张艺兴低头。<br/>上一次吴世勋为了自己打架是什么时候，时间过去了太久了。<br/>原因倒是永远不会忘。<br/>因为有别的小孩，抢了自己的玩具。<br/>现在呢，因为害怕自己被人抢走吗？</p><p>“别为了我…”张艺兴停顿了半天，“把自己弄成这个样子。”<br/>吴世勋在他头顶上轻笑，“呵。”</p><p>莫名尴尬的气氛横在两个人中间，张艺兴控制着呼吸的频率，尽量保持不动。<br/>“兴兴？叫世勋出来吃蛋糕吧。”张艺兴妈妈的声音从外头传来，吴世勋挪开手，看着张艺兴哦了一声，跟着张艺兴往餐厅走。</p><p>“呀，世勋你脸怎么了？”灯下明亮，这下子伤口也无处遁形。<br/>吴世勋有些窘迫，低着头声音小小的，“阿姨，别告诉我妈。”<br/>张艺兴妈妈端着蛋糕的手顿了顿，先看了眼张艺兴，看到张艺兴也对自己打眼色，随即很快噢了一声，“那…兴兴帮你消毒了？你先吃吧，阿姨进去打包一点。”</p><p> </p><p>吴世勋拿着一袋子蛋糕回家的时候，他妈妈在卧室里喊了一声，“勋勋，怎么回来这么晚？”<br/>听着语气，像是已经躺下了，在敷面膜。<br/>吴世勋胡乱答应了一声，把蛋糕放在桌子上，“我去张艺兴家了，阿姨做了蛋糕，让我给你带了点儿回来。”<br/>吴世勋妈妈哦了一声，然后吴世勋听到他妈妈穿鞋的声音，就匆匆进了房间，“那我先回房了。”<br/>没等到他妈妈的回应，就把脚步声一起关在了门外。</p><p>吴世勋闪身进了自己屋里的洗手间，在镜子前头，看清了自己的脸。<br/>破皮其实只有几处，就是只涂了碘伏，混杂渗出的些许血色，看着颜色不怎么好看。<br/>其他青一块紫一块的，得敷一敷。<br/>吴世勋盘算着等他妈睡了之后，再溜出去找冰袋，扶着脸的手没放下来，还能闻得到一些蛋糕的香气。<br/>好像张艺兴身上也总有股香草蛋糕的香气呢，奇怪，是在用这种味道的沐浴露吗。</p><p> </p><p>朴灿烈放好吉他，整个人摔进床里的时候，才看到了边伯贤的短信。<br/>如果现在他能看得到自己的脸的话，一定也会嘲笑自己，至不至于笑得那么开心。<br/>抱着手机翻了个身，想回复，又不知道怎么回复。<br/>换了个姿势侧躺着，把一只手枕在头底下，翻开通讯录，找出刚存进去的，吴世勋电话。<br/>编辑了一条短信：【所以说，我们灿勋联盟第一个作战计划是什么？】</p><p> </p><p>要说真心话，张艺兴觉得自己今天这一整个早上都十分难捱。<br/>因为一大早，朴灿烈就告诉自己，一起吃午饭。<br/>他心里七上八下的。<br/>如果是原来，也许只是紧张中带着些喜悦。<br/>可是现在，尤其是经历了吴世勋那场气势汹汹的告白之后，他回头偷偷看了眼埋头在书堆里睡觉的吴世勋。<br/>满脑子都是，吴世勋知道了的话，不会又要揪着朴灿烈打架吧？</p><p>只是今天的吴世勋，甚至没有叫自己一起吃饭。<br/>张艺兴又忐忑又紧张的，往天台，他和朴灿烈约定好的地方走去。</p><p>“你来啦？”朴灿烈笑着，咧嘴露出洁白的牙齿，对着张艺兴招手。<br/>张艺兴颔首，快步走过去，“咦，这地方怎么能有个桌子？”<br/>朴灿烈趁着拿塑料袋的空隙偷笑，<br/>这个就餐场所，是他和吴世勋的杰作。</p><p>张艺兴一边感叹着一边坐下，屁股还没坐热。才接过朴灿烈递给自己的可乐，就听到后面传来个熟悉的声音，“诶，那是不是艺兴啊。”</p><p>张艺兴慌张转头，目光和吴世勋撞在一起，同时也瞥到了吴世勋旁边的边伯贤。</p><p>吴世勋盯着张艺兴看了会儿，倒是对着朴灿烈，“啊，我不知道上边有人在，那我们去长廊里吃吧？”<br/>边伯贤还没说什么，朴灿烈站了起来，“一起来吧，桌子很大。”</p><p> </p><p>四个人第一次一起坐在一个桌子上。<br/>饶是边伯贤，也突然觉得有些不自在。<br/>他纳罕吴世勋今天爽爽快快接受了自己的邀约，一开始还以为是，因为张艺兴弃他而去，跟朴灿烈去吃饭了。<br/>哪知，来了这么隐蔽的天台，竟然还撞到。<br/>难道是命中注定，真是就差捶胸顿足。</p><p>吴世勋把食物从袋子里拿出来，拧开一瓶汽水，递到了边伯贤手上。<br/>边伯贤脸红了一下，说了句谢谢，仰脖喝了一口，脸色顿时变差。<br/>张艺兴见状，关切的问了一声，“怎么了？”<br/>边伯贤脸皱成一团，“世勋，这是什么鬼东西？”<br/>吴世勋一脸淡定的又拧开一瓶，喝了一口，“青瓜气泡水啊，最近很人气的饮料。”</p><p>张艺兴端着可乐一头雾水，只见朴灿烈兀自摇头，吴世勋一脸无辜的又打开个餐盒。<br/>边伯贤伸头看了一眼，立马离吴世勋远远的。<br/>张艺兴跟着一起去看，看向吴世勋，声音放低，“我不是说想吃加州卷，不是青瓜…”<br/>话还没说完，就被吴世勋塞了一个进嘴里，把剩下的话都堵在了肚子里。<br/>然后，笑眯眯的对边伯贤说，“快吃吧，还有很多，还点了大虾沙拉…”</p><p>却见边伯贤干呕了一下，“不要说了，想吐…”<br/>本来边伯贤就有意躲远，桌子是圆的，就离朴灿烈距离非常近了。<br/>朴灿烈缩了一下脖子，对吴世勋摆手，“我也吃不了有青瓜味道的一切。”<br/>边伯贤像是抓住了救命稻草，朴灿烈转过头来，又开了一听可乐递给边伯贤，“伯贤，我带了夏威夷披萨，一起吃吧。”</p><p> </p><p>《矜持》</p><p> </p><p>文/夏序清和草未歇</p><p>6</p><p>边伯贤：【吴世勋的口味那么独特吗？】</p><p>张艺兴举起手机，用胳膊杵了杵双手插袋，走在自己旁边的吴世勋。<br/>吴世勋眯着眼看清楚屏幕上的内容，笑得直不起腰。<br/>张艺兴把手机收回到裤兜里，“你存心的啊？”<br/>吴世勋笑意未消，眼睛眯得弯弯的，“别冤枉我，真的是便利店里的畅销榜，很人气的饮料。”<br/>张艺兴嘁了一声，一手把书包带子往上捞。</p><p>什么气泡水，青瓜卷，大虾沙拉，<br/>存了心的让边伯贤脸色发绿。</p><p>“哎。”吴世勋低头，踢了一脚小石子。<br/>张艺兴转头看过去，“怎么啦？”<br/>吴世勋咬住下唇，又走了十来米，才开口，“朴灿烈再跟你说什么没？”<br/>张艺兴咯咯笑了两声，“你在乎啊？”<br/>吴世勋伸手推了一把张艺兴的脑袋，“说你傻都便宜你了。”</p><p> </p><p>夕阳落在身后，把两个男孩子的身影拉得老长。<br/>张艺兴罕见的没出声反驳什么。<br/>自从那天之后，他觉得自己和吴世勋之间好像有什么东西变了。<br/>可到底是什么他自己也懵懵懂懂说不清楚。</p><p>吴世勋步子快些，走到了他面前。张艺兴耷拉着脑袋跟着，哪料到吴世勋突然停住。<br/>他一头栽到了吴世勋身上。<br/>“想不想吃雪糕？”吴世勋回头的时候，正看到张艺兴揉着脑袋。<br/>他在心里想，嗨，左不过是撞到血肉之躯，有那么痛吗？<br/>可手还是不由自主的覆上去，帮着揉了两下。</p><p>啪，手被张艺兴打掉。<br/>张艺兴快步走到冰柜跟前，“呶，我要那个。”<br/>吴世勋打开柜门，拿出两支，“抹茶的？”<br/>张艺兴嗯了一声，吴世勋忙不迭去付账。</p><p> </p><p>甫一离开冰柜，剥开塑料纸，就看得到雪糕身上的一层白霜。<br/>张艺兴伸出舌头去舔，舌头像是被雪糕周身小小的吸引力黏住，看得在一旁的吴世勋忍不住笑出声来。<br/>“智障。”吴世勋兀自咬了一口雪糕。<br/>张艺兴白了他一眼，抹茶和牛奶的味道一起在嘴里化开，冲撞在一起，正正好好，“还记不记得以前一起吃碎冰冰？”<br/>吴世勋抿着唇，嗯了一声。</p><p>小时候每个夏天都等着各自的妈妈从超市里买一袋子旺旺碎冰冰，回来冻在冰箱里。<br/>中午上学的时候，每天你带一只，我带一只。</p><p>张艺兴咬着小木棍笑，“那时候幸好有你，要不然我妈不可能让我自己一个人吃完整个冰棒。”<br/>吴世勋砸吧嘴，“所以，现在长大了就不需要我了哦？”<br/>张艺兴被吴世勋说到脸红，“疯子。”</p><p> </p><p>吴世勋在后头抿着嘴笑，看着张艺兴的样子。<br/>说实在的，他很想告诉张艺兴，朴灿烈那小王八蛋根本不喜欢他。<br/>但是他怕张艺兴伤心。</p><p> </p><p>张艺兴发觉吴世勋脚步变慢，回头叫了两声，“在干嘛啦？快点。”<br/>吴世勋应了一声，走到张艺兴跟前，“一起做功课吧？我什么题都不会。”</p><p> </p><p>边伯贤有一整周都没有再联系吴世勋。<br/>玩不到一起他认，吃不到一起就真的纠结。<br/>只是那张帅脸有了些许滤镜，才让他觉得不是不可原谅。</p><p>周五晚上，边伯贤才洗完澡出来，就收到了吴世勋的短信：【周六一起去玩吧？张艺兴也想去，我觉得人多些比较好。】<br/>边伯贤盯了好一会儿屏幕，撩起毛巾擦了擦头发，缓慢打字：【那既然艺兴哥也去，我把灿烈也叫上吧？】<br/>对面就像是在等着自己回复一样，片刻就回了一句：【没问题。】</p><p> </p><p>吴世勋把和边伯贤的聊天界面退出来，然后点开朴灿烈的名字：【明天好好表现啊，灿烈。】</p><p> </p><p>四个人在欢乐谷门口碰头的时候，边伯贤有点感受到冲击。<br/>他是最后一个到的，朴灿烈，吴世勋，张艺兴三个人已经站在了门口。<br/>并且，每人头上已经戴好了一个发箍。<br/>吴世勋箍着个小狼，正在低头玩手机。<br/>朴灿烈箍着个小狗，手里好像还拿着个什么？<br/>张艺兴头上的兔子倒是…边伯贤走到跟前，咽了咽口水，“艺兴哥，你的发箍好粉嫩…”<br/>说得张艺兴脸一红，连忙示意朴灿烈把手里的发箍举起来，强行箍到边伯贤脑袋上。</p><p>边伯贤拿下来看了两眼，老虎耳朵。<br/>嘴上说着好幼稚啊，却还是口是心非的戴了上去。</p><p> </p><p>四个人并排往里走，最先打破沉默的是边伯贤，“我们先去玩什么呢？”<br/>其余三个人沉默，张艺兴和边伯贤四目相对。<br/>没注意到吴世勋给朴灿烈使了个眼色。</p><p>朴灿烈还没开口，就听到边伯贤，“啊，去做那个过山车吧？”<br/>张艺兴长长的啊了一声，“我坐不了…”<br/>吴世勋见机从背后推了一把朴灿烈，笑眯眯的看着边伯贤，“我恐高。”</p><p>吴世勋和张艺兴把他们两人送到排队口，看着边伯贤恋恋不舍的回头，张艺兴热情的挥手，“去吧～”<br/>边伯贤还想再说话，就被朴灿烈抓着，往前走了。</p><p> </p><p>看着两人渐行渐远，张艺兴抱着手臂，对着吴世勋努嘴，“我记得你不恐高。”<br/>吴世勋笑，“想陪你嘛，反正朴灿烈也不恐高。”<br/>张艺兴哼了一声，“最近，总感觉你不知道在搞什么鬼。”</p><p>吴世勋没有接这句话，但是抓起了张艺兴的手腕，“玩不了刺激的，咱们玩个温馨的？”</p><p> </p><p>张艺兴的不字说了一连串，最终还是一脸无奈的被吴世勋抓着，坐上了摩天轮。<br/>缓缓上升的当口，张艺兴瞥了一眼吴世勋，“其实，我觉得旋转木马也挺温馨。”<br/>吴世勋看了看窗外，“你挤在一群姑娘里，坐在那上面我会觉得有点违和，虽然，你也很漂亮就是了。”<br/>张艺兴翻了个白眼，抓住扶手。</p><p>他倒是确实从来没有坐过这个东西。<br/>男孩子一般过来，都会喜欢些刺激的项目。<br/>更别提和吴世勋一起。</p><p>摩天轮越升越高，能隐隐约约看得到过山车的轨道，张艺兴一手撑着头，手指在玻璃上刮了刮，“世勋，你是不是也能感觉到朴灿烈不喜欢我。”<br/>吴世勋万万没想到这种话能先从张艺兴的嘴里跑出来，茫然的啊了一声。</p><p>看着张艺兴的目光定定的往向远方，“你也能感觉到吧？他对边伯贤，比对我热心多了。”<br/>吴世勋腹诽这傻小子倒是终于开了点窍，却又不知道怎么开口。</p><p> </p><p>他抓过张艺兴的胳膊，让人面对着自己，“所以呢，你可不可以，有一次，就一次，注意到你身边的我一次。”<br/>两人之间的距离太近，吴世勋甚至能看到一点点张艺兴眼里的水光，只是顷刻就化成了雾气，笼在了眼前。</p><p> </p><p>如果不坐过山车，也许朴灿烈一辈子都看不到这个样子的边伯贤。<br/>死死挂在自己的胳膊上，拽住他半个声音，发出的声音让他觉得耳朵都快要聋了。<br/>刚过了一个弯，速度减慢，朴灿烈动了动胳膊，“伯贤，你口水流到我身上了。”<br/>边伯贤没来的及回复他，下一个弯道就又来了。</p><p>朴灿烈反手抓住握着自己胳膊的，边伯贤的手。<br/>只见边伯贤十分柔顺配合的打开手掌，两个人十指相扣。<br/>边伯贤的头埋在朴灿烈肩头，眼睛半闭。<br/>“你喊太大声了，我都看到你扁桃体了。”</p><p>朴灿烈冒出来这么一句，这要是在平时，边伯贤大概登时就要怼回去。<br/>只是现下，他咬着牙，握着朴灿烈的手都紧了一紧，还在想着等到下去之后怎么反击。<br/>耳边又传来朴灿烈的声音，“可是，哪怕就是这么聒噪的你，我还是喜欢的不得了。”</p><p>边伯贤一愣，头从朴灿烈身上拿起来，却又被朴灿烈按回去，“吴世勋已经对张艺兴发起猛烈攻势了，最适合你的人，只有我。知道了吧？”</p><p> </p><p>张艺兴和吴世勋之间的空气停滞了一会儿。<br/>张艺兴想说点什么，说没关系，还是说我不知道，他自己也想不清楚。<br/>嘴虚张开，话在嘴里说不出。<br/>只见吴世勋盯着窗外的目光收了回来，“就是现在。”<br/>张艺兴也跟着不由自主的往外看了一眼，“现在要干什么？”<br/>话音刚落，吴世勋把脸突然凑近，“接吻。”</p><p> </p><p>被柔软拥住，张艺兴睁大了双眼。<br/>吴世勋把他环住，轻轻的拍着他的背，张艺兴重新把眼睛闭上。<br/>周遭没有任何其他声音，机械发出的声音落在耳朵里几乎可以忽略不计。<br/>只有啧啧水声让张艺兴觉得心快要跳出胸腔。</p><p>他心里还有小小的纠结，害怕被别人看到。<br/>可想到这是摩天轮上，念及，又稍微放下心来。</p><p>“我们已经在摩天轮的顶点接过吻了，”吴世勋附在张艺兴的耳边，声音低低的，充满蛊惑和暧昧，“所以，我们永远不会分开了。”</p><p> </p><p>end.</p><p> </p><p>我第一次写文，是在19年7月14号，整整一年，以《那时我们都年少》这篇校园文开始，<br/>恰好，今天我也刚刚写完了这篇《矜持》。</p><p>昨天看到一个留言，突然的，想着要不《如烟》里的遗憾，不如就在《矜持》这里，当作是一个小小的平行世界，做个弥补，让我的崽们在这里，没有死别生离，也没有身不由己。<br/>就这样单纯快乐，茁壮成长，永远幸福吧。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>